


with whom we belong

by creative_smtimes



Series: if wishes came true [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Multi, No Smut, OT5, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, SuperCorp, after season 4, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_smtimes/pseuds/creative_smtimes
Summary: With the Olsens switching cities and Sam, as a result of it, being summoned back to national city, old and new relationship clash and the women need to find a way to make everyone happy.Or: What we all wish would happen instead of all that s5 angst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potatopillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatopillow/gifts).

> This is the second part of a series. The first part is Kara telling Lena she is Supergirl after games night. You can read this without having read the first part but I do recommend it anyway.

It was summer in Metropolis. The trees around Krypton Park shone green and immediately made Alex feel comfortable as she entered the park named after her sister’s old home with her girlfriend.

The Olsen siblings had decided to switch apartments. James, needing to get away from the press about Guardian, returned to the Daily Planet and Kelly, wanting to live closer to her girlfriend and newfound friends, needing to get away from painful memories from her old life, had gotten a job in Lena’s hospital.

While in Metropolis to get Kelly’s things from her apartment, the psychologist had decided to show her girlfriend around for a bit.

Entering Krypton Park, Alex smiled as soon as she saw a little girl wearing a Supergirl costume running around with her friends.

“Welcome to Krypton Park.” Kelly swung her arm around as if wanting to point at the whole area at once.

Alex remembered the time when Kara had first gotten to earth and Clark had taken her to all the places on this planet that had a bit of Krypton in them. She remembered Kara’s happiness after she had come back, knowing that she wasn’t completely alone here and that there were always places feeling like her old home for her to visit.

Kelly looked at her girlfriend happily walking around, looking up and down and all around, taking everything in.

All of a sudden, Alex stopped. She had a smile on her lips but a frown on her brows. Kelly didn’t know what to make of it until she looked into the same direction Alex was looking. She saw a beautiful young woman with brown hair and tan skin with a smaller teenage girl next to her. While the woman’s face showed a similar expression to Alex’, the girl looked thrilled.

“Alex?!” the teenager shouted and ran into Alex’ open arms.

“What are you doing in Metropolis?” the woman asked before looking Kelly up and down, confused.

“Hi!” Alex hugged the girl and then the woman before starting to answer the question. “I, uhm... Oh!” She noticed the woman’s weird look towards Kelly. “This is Kelly Olsen, James’ sister… my girlfriend.”

There was a short-lived, awkward silence in the air before the woman stuck out her hand towards Kelly. “Samantha Arias, nice to meet you.”

Kelly shook the hand offered to her. “How do you know each other?”

“Kelly, this is Sam and her daughter Ruby, they’re friends of mine,” Alex smiled. “Sam works for Lena’s company here.”

“Well, what are the odds!” Kelly smiled her polite smile.

“Ruby, how’s soccer? You kicking everyone’s butt?” Alex asked and Kelly noticed the pure excitement in her eyes while speaking to the teenager.

“Well, mom isn’t our coach anymore so that sucks, but I still kick butt,” Ruby replied.

“Why’d you stop coaching them?” Alex asked the other woman, Sam.

“Same reason I don’t text back much…” Sam’s expression changed to guilty, “Stress.”

“Oh, I’m sorry”

After a bit more chatting and promises to text soon, Sam and Ruby had to keep going. Kelly took a mental note about the two. They were important in Alex’s live.

* * *

“I was just about to text you,” was the first thing Sam said after picking up the phone.

“Really? Why?” Lena’s voice at the other end of the line sounded exhausted and Sam knew exactly how the other woman was feeling.

She let herself fall back onto her desk chair. It wasn’t as comfortable as the one in National City but then again, nothing here seemed as comfortable to Sam as there. “Did you know Alex had a girlfriend?”

“Uhm.. yes?” Lena was taken aback by that question. Had they really talked that little to Sam in the past month? “They’ve been dating for a couple of weeks now. Her name is Kelly, she’s James’ sister.”

“I know, I ran into them today.” Sam leaned back in her chair, trying to find a position that wouldn’t hurt her shoulders or her back but failed.

“You what? How? Are you here?”

“No,” Sam sighed and gave up trying to sit comfortably, “they’re here. Apparently, Kelly is moving to NC so they were getting her stuff.”

“Ah yes.” Lena pretended to have known about it, just forgotten, but truthfully she had been too stressed to talk to Kara as much as she used to. And yes, maybe she had been avoiding the woman as well. “That actually brings me to why I was calling you in the first place.”

“Is it work-related?” Sam asked.

“Yes,” Lena simply replied, breathing in as if to continue but Sam talked first.

“Then tell me later, I could really need a normal conversation,” she begged.

“Okay, what do you want to talk about?” Lena asked

“I don’t know, nothing interesting here… what’s new in National City? How’s Kara?”

It immediately entered Lena’s mind again. The number one “what’s new” and “how’s Kara” was the only thing she could think of and she really, really wanted to tell Sam about it.

Lena’s shoulders tensed. “I’m at CatCo so I’ll just ask her, she’s probably still here. Can you wait a minute?”

“Sure.”

Even though Lena was apparently covering her phone’s microphone while talking to Kara, which already confused Sam a lot, she was able to hear a few words. “Sam”, “Supergirl” and “okay”, all with a question mark in Lena’s voice.

Why were they talking about Supergirl?

Soon, Sam heard the rustling of Lena sitting back down on her chair with a sigh and taking her hand off of the microphone.

“There is something new and I just asked if I can tell you and Kara said yes.”

This confused Sam even more. What could be so secret that Lena needed Kara’s approval to share it with her? “What is it?”

“I know you saw what happened with my brother on the news,” Lena started.

“I did…?”

“Well, before he died, he revealed something to me. One last shock, one last  _ mental explosion _ so he could have a grand exit despite dying having failed completely.” Lena chuckled a bit in between her words. Sam recognised it as her disappointed chuckle that almost sounded a bit evil.

“What did he tell you?”

“Kara is Supergirl.”

The call went completely silent. Sam had fallen back in her chair, eyes wide open but staring at nothing.

She, well, her evil, Kryptonian alter ego, had not only hurt the famous, admirable and so very kind Supergirl, but Kara, her friend.

“Sam?” she heard Lena’s voice from the phone in her hand. She sounded like she had said her name a couple of times now.

“Yes, sorry.” Sam shook herself back to reality.

“Are you okay?”

“Just realised that this means I hurt my friend.”

“How many times, Sam? Reign was not you and you did not hurt anyone!” Lena’s voice was vigorous and strong and hit Sam directly into her heart. She was right.

Sam cleared her throat. Not wanting to dwell on the topic, she decided to change it. “So why did you call me?” she asked in her business voice.

It took Lena a second to follow the change of topic before she replied. “Kelly is not only moving to National City, she is switching apartments with her brother.”

“So?” Sam asked.

“With James gone, I need to take care of CatCo again. I can’t handle both companies at once, I’m already drowning in work as it is…” she trailed off.

“You want me to come back,” Sam stated.

“I need you to, yes.” Sam heard Lena shift in her chair. “I’m sorry, I know you haven’t been in Metropolis for long and I hope this is not creating any problems for you…”

“Not at all,” Sam cut her off. She smiled as she got up from the uncomfortable chair and walked over to her window. “I’m looking forward to coming back.”

“Thank you so much. Now go home and tell Ruby. If someone gets mad you left early, tell them to call me.”

“Thank you” Sam chuckled. Three short words were on her lips but she didn’t let them go.

* * *

Kara and Lena hadn’t seen each other often in the past weeks. Lena was at L-Corp most of the time, preparing everything for Sam’s return and when she did come to CatCo, Kara was almost always gone either for CatCo or for the DEO.

Despite missing Lena a lot, Kara thought it was probably for the best to let her have some time without their usually frequent meetings so that she could get used to the whole Supergirl situation. She had asked for some time after all.

It had been two months since she had told her though so when Kara saw her boss in her office at CatCo on the first Friday in August as she arrived back from an interview, she thought it was time they got back to their old routine. She could at least try.

“Hey, Lena!” the reporter smiled her usual sunshine-like smile as she walked into the office with the many screens hanging on its wall. The news was mostly good today so Kara was hopeful.

“Kara,” Lena smiled brightly, walking around the enormous desk to greet her friend with a hug. “I haven’t seen you in so long!”

“I know!” Kara was still smiling. Lena had that effect on her. When Lena smiled, Kara smiled and there was nothing she could do about it. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?” Lena was tempted to switch her expression to ‘slightly worried’ but Kara was still smiling as if Lena had offered her 100 cookies so the CEO thought it was probably a good question.

“I noticed we haven’t gone out in a long while…,” Kara trailed off nervously. What if this was too early, what if Lena needed some more time?

“Do you have someplace you want to try out for lunch again?”

Kara looked out of the window, then the floor, then back at Lena, the latter, as always, meaning not immediately into her eyes. “I was thinking about maybe dinner this time… only if you want of course… there is this fancy greek restaurant I think you might like.”

“Dinner huh?” Lena jokingly raised her eyebrows.

“Only if you want!” Kara quickly repeated.

Lena chuckled. She looked out of the window, then the floor. She took a deep breath in, looked back at Kara’s lips… uhm eyes, of course, and smiled. “I would love to have dinner with you.”

  
  


Lena got out of her car, telling her driver to wait for her in front of the restaurant.

He smiled and nodded. “Of course, Ms. Luthor.”

She knew she looked sexy in her black dress with a little too much décolleté but Kara’s reaction to her entering the restaurant combined with the just as beautiful looking dress on the reporter’s body made Lena lose her breath.

“You look stunning,” she hummed into her embrace with Kara.

“So do you.”

They sat down and a waiter took their orders of what they wanted to drink.

They discussed the choices on the menu, ordered and chatted about the last few days.

Conversation between Lena and Kara had always been easy, seamlessly flowing from one topic to another.

Kara enjoyed being able to finally talk about the Supergirl parts of her day with her best friend.

There was a comfortable silence as they each finished the meal in front of them.

Kara swallowed the last bit and Lena could tell by the look on the other woman's face that she was going to say something serious.

"I'm so glad you're not mad at me for not telling you before,” she looked Lena in the eyes and the brunette felt all of the Kryptonian's emotions as if they were her own, “because I've never had a friend like you before."

Lena looked down on her empty plate and cleared her throat. Still looking away, she started talking. "Kara, I don't really want to be your friend.”

Lena looking back up at her after that sentence made Kara’s insides fall into pieces. These few seconds felt worse than any kryptonite ever could. "Oh... uhm... I'm sorry, Lena, I..."

But Lena interrupted her rumbling. "Kara I want to be your girlfriend.”

Kara almost fell off her chair, choked on nothing but the air she didn't know how to breathe anymore. “You… you,” she stuttered. Kara looked around herself to make sure she hadn't missed Lena talking to somebody else. She pointed at her chest. “With… with me?”

Lena smiled trying to stop her hand from fiddling with the napkin. “Yes, Kara. Me with you.”

“I… uhm…” Kara took a deep breath in, trying to somehow calm herself down. “Girlfriends?”

“Yes.”

“What uhm… wh- what would we do if we were- if we were girlfriends?”

Lena looked at her with an expression that made Kara’s entire body go weak. Love, caring and a bit of fear.

“Let's find out somewhere else,” Lena whispered.

She threw a 200 dollar bill on the table and waved at the waitress to get it. “Rest’s for you,” she said just loud enough for her to hear it. They didn't notice the shocked but happy face on the woman’s face.

They got into Lena’s car, telling the driver to bring them to Kara’s apartment.

The atmosphere in the car was tense and exciting. Lena was sure her driver could tell what was going on just by their awkward silence and the frequently glances thrown into the other woman’s direction followed by secret lip bites.

When they got out of the car, Lena took Kara’s hand into her own.

“This is something girlfriends do,” she smiled down at their hands as they entered the building.

Kara smiled back, checking with her super hearing if there were any people on the staircase up to her apartment.

“Is this something girlfriends do?” she asked cheekily, waiting for Lena’s questioning look before picking her up and carrying her up the first set of stairs in bridal style.

“Kara let me down,” Lena quietly chuckled into her maybe now girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Not until we’re there,” Kara laughed.

They both chuckled the entire way up, cheeks as red as strawberries.

When they finally arrived, Kara slowly let Lena back down on her feet.

“I think this is something girlfriends do,” she whispered so low Lena barely heard her.

And then she leaned in, letting Lena close the gap before their lips met. Kara’s arms wrapped around Lena’s hips, keeping her close because, from the softness of their kiss, Kara was afraid Lena would fall apart if she didn't hold her.

The brunette’s hands held Kara close by being around her neck.

“I like what girlfriends do,” Kara whispered against the other woman’s lips. “I want to do girlfriend things with you.”

“So you want to be my girlfriend?” Lena raised her eyebrows, pulling apart to see Kara’s eyes.

“Yes, please.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Thank you so much for taking care of Ruby,” Sam smiled and hugged Alex for the third time within a few minutes. The DEO director had noticed as soon as she had opened the door that her friend looked amazing in the suit she was wearing for her dinner with Lena but she hadn’t dared to point it out.

“Anytime, really,” Alex smiles back as they ended the hug. “Besides, it’s not really ‘taking care of her’, this is a bros night, am I right?” She said the last part towards Ruby, holding out her fist.

“Damn right it is,” Ruby laughed and they did their not-so-secret secret handshake.

Sam laughed at the two before looking at her watch. “Okay, I really gotta go now!” 

“Shouldn’t leave Lena waiting!” Alex chuckled.

Sam pressed a kiss on Ruby’s forehead and hugged Alex another time before turning to leave. “Love you both,” they heard before the door fell shut.

“Okay, movie or game?” Alex asked once her friend had left.

“Game!” Ruby was already on the couch, ready to finish Alex at whatever video game she wanted to play.

  
  
  


Sam had arrived just barely before Lena but it was so worth it. Seeing her best friend and boss walk towards her in this fancy Italian restaurant Sam had chosen would have been worth waiting a year for.

Sam got up and looked Lena up and down once more, taking in the dark red three-piece suit, before hugging the CEO tightly.

“Ugh, I missed you,” Lena sighed as they sat down.

“I missed you, too.” 

They just looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds.

“I’m glad to be back in National City,” Sam finally broke the silence. “You were right when you said some time away would be good for me after the whole Reign stuff but I’m really, really glad to be back now.”

“How was Metropolis then?”, Lena asked.

“Still, nothing special,” Sam chuckled. “Did anything happen here since we talked?”

Lena grinned sheepishly, happily using the menu a waiter brought as a distraction.

They ordered their drinks and the waiter left them alone before Sam picked up the conversation.

“So…?” she asked curiously.

“Kara might have asked me out…”

“Like on a date?” 

“Yea…”

“And?”

“We might have kissed and we might be dating now…”

“Shut up!” Sam sounded like a college roommate type best friend.

“It’s true,” Lena grinned widely.

The waiter returned with their drinks. Sam loved fancy restaurants for being so fast.

She took a sip of her wine and cleared her throat. “I’m really happy for you.”

  
  
  


“You go in through the back door, I’ll go from here,” Ruby declared.

They were in the middle of taking down a gang selling drugs in the fictional city of the game when Alex’s phone rang.

The woman paused the game while Ruby leaned back on the couch, giving her back a pause from the tension of the game.

“Danvers,” Alex answered the phone.

“Hey you,” Kelly’s voice sounded in her ear. “How was your day?”

Ruby noticed Alex’s smitten grin as she replied. “It was good, nothing unusual. Ruby is here while Lena and Sam are having dinner!”

“That’s great!”

“Yea, we’re having a bros night, playing video games,” Alex continued proudly.

Kelly laughed at the other end of the line. “Are you having fun?”

“I’ll ask her,” Alex replied. 

For a few seconds, kelly heard nothing but movement through the phone until Alex’s voice returned.

“She says she’s having a great time!”

“She said that?” Kelly asked, confused, “I didn’t hear anything.”

Alex laughed. “She didn’t hear you say that,” she said to Ruby, who immediately joined in with her laughter.

“What’s going on?” Kelly laughed.

“I’m teaching Ruby sign languages we use at the DEO when we don’t wanna be heard,” Alex explained. “It’s our secret language now.”

“Okay,” Kelly laughed again, “Well then, have a great bros night you two.”

“We will,” Alex smiled. “Love you!”

* * *

Ruby had already noticed something was different about her mom as soon as she had seen her at Alex’s door to pick her daughter up.

The sound of the car’s engine and the light drizzle on the windows didn't change the fact that the silence in the car was uncomfortable.

Sam breathed in sharply but quietly as if hoping Ruby wouldn't hear. She always did this when she wanted to say something that made her uncomfortable.

Ruby waited the usual few seconds it took for her mother to place the words into the right order, a sentence ready to leave her mouth.

“Ruby, did you ever want a second parent?”

This was not at all what Ruby had expected. She had been thinking about what she might have done wrong, what uncomfortable thing worth discussing like this was coming up. But this…?

“Uhm…,” she started and shifted in her seat, “Not really… why?”

It took Sam a second to reply. “Oh no, nothing, I was just wondering.”

“Mom you know I can tell when something’s wrong by now, right?” Ruby asked, sounding half like an annoyed teenager, half like a concerned daughter.

“No, really it's okay,” Sam tried to brush it off again as she parked the car in front of their house.

As Sam wanted to pull the car key out, her daughter’s hand was placed on hers.

“I wouldn't mind having a second parent as long as they make you happy,” the girl smiled.

“Thank you, sweetie,” Sam smiled back, pulled out the key and opened her door.

Ruby got out of the car as well and waited for the beep sound as the car got locked before she asked her next question.

“Why are you asking this now? Is there someone you're considering?” She sounded more like a best friend than a teenage daughter and Sam almost had to laugh.

The mother unlocked the front door and let her keys fall onto the counter as soon as they were inside.

“No,” she finally replied as she was taking off her shoes, “there's no one like that.”

“Then why are you asking?” Ruby turned back around on her automatic way to her room.

“I don't know, it's just…,” Sam sighed and sat down on the stairs.

Ruby sat down next to her, quietly waiting for her to continue.

“You know how Alex has a girlfriend now, right?”

“Kelly, of course,” Ruby nodded.

Sam let her chin rest on her hands, trying to keep her head up.

“And now Lena just told me that she and Kara are dating now, too.”

“Finally,” Ruby blurted out and Sam chuckled.

“Yea…,” she sighed again.

“And now that your friends all have relationships you feel a little alone.” It was a statement rather than a question and Sam was amazed once more by how good her daughter was at reading her.

“Yep…”

“Don’t worry,” Ruby patted her mother’s back as if their roles were reversed, “we'll find someone for you.”

She pressed a goodnight kiss on her mother’s cheek and went to her room.

* * *

It was games night at J’onn’s again and he had made the rules that no couples could be in one team and no family members either.

“I take Sam then!” Alex called out a bit too loudly. She had been there first so she had already had a few glasses of wine.

“I’ll take Ruby,” J’onn said and smiled at the girl.

“Hey, unfair!” Alex complained, “I wanted her in my team!”

Ruby grinned but sat down next to J’onn.

“Not allowed,” J’onn reminded her, “You already have Sam, no mother-daughter or sisters on a team!”

“What so I can’t have Kara either?” Alex asked as if J’onn hadn’t explained it three times already.

“Sorry but no.”

“I’m taking Kelly and Brainy,” Kara decided and the two joined her on the couch.

“I’ll go with Sam and Alex then,” Lena said and made her way to her friends who high fived her.

“So then I’m with papa and the chick,” Nia laughed as she sat between the two.

“You’re a little chick, too,” Kara giggled. Nia did feel like her baby because she could teach her all she knew in both being a reporter and a superhero.

Everyone leaned back to have J’onn start the game.

Alex was staring at the team on the couch, mumbling into the silence: “Of course, my sister and my girlfriend are teaming up with my worst enemy.”

About half an hour later, they were still playing taboo.

It was Kelly’s turn to describe the word and Alex was standing behind her, making sure she wouldn’t cheat.

“It’s food from the country that looks like a shoe!”

“Pizza!” Brainy shouted.

“No”

“Uhm, spaghetti!” Kara was bouncing on the couch excitedly.

“Yes!” Kelly threw the card to the “correct” pile and read the next one.

Kara could see Alex behind her become weirdly nervous behind her girlfriend.

“Ha, this one is easy,” Kelly smiled, apparently oblivious to the weird tension Kara was feeling now. “It’s-” she stopped, sucking in her breath and tilting her head to the side.

Kara looked at Lena but she just shrugged.

“Okay wait I gotta ask something,” Kelly said. “Can we stop the clock?”

Ruby did as she was told, pressing pause on the timer she had set on her phone as Kelly made her way to the couch.

“Hey, no, that’s cheating!” Alex called out, “What if she gives her team a clue now?”

Kara lightly rolled her eyes and waved it off but Kelly turned back around to her girlfriend.

“Okay, I’ll ask you then.”

She whispered something in Alex’s ear. The older Danvers looked confused at first, then shocked. She looked around and in a low voice replied: “Uhm, everyone.”

“Okay” Kelly moved back into her game position and gave Ruby the sign to start the timer again. Alex was still standing in the middle of the room, perplexed.

“Okay, so,” Kelly started, resuming the energetic feeling of the game with her serious voice. “Kara, your cousin is…” She made a hand movement, prompting Kara to finish the sentence.

Kara panicked. “Uhm… he’s uhm… he’s a reporter!”

Alex had regained her game mood at least halfway and was now standing next to her girlfriend again.

“I mean as a hero,” Kelly clarified.

“HA!” Alex blurted out with a little less excitement than usual, “‘hero’ is a taboo word!”

“Damnit,” Kelly threw the card to the side in the same second as Ruby’s alarm went off-

“Wait so…” Kara stuttered as Kelly sat back down next to her. “So you know I’m…”

“Supergirl?” Kelly finished the question. “Come on, my brother is your cousin’s best friend. Then, when he moves to National City, he is friends with this reporter woman who looks pretty much like the local Kryptonian hero. She also has a sister at the ‘FBI’,” she winked while saying that, “and is best friend, now girlfriend, of Lena Luthor I mean…” Kelly chuckled.

“I really should have known sooner,” Lena mumbled to herself making everyone laugh, finally lifting the awkwardness in the room.

“You treat her as if she's your own,” Kelly pointed once they're a few blocks away from J’onn’s.

“Hm?” Alex asked absentmindedly, “Who?”

“Ruby,” Kelly replied, “you treat her like you would your own child.”

Alex didn't know what to say to this. “I don't know, I look after her a lot. We're pretty close.”

“I know and I'm not criticising anything,” Kelly explained, “I just noticed it.”

“Okay”

They walked past another block.

“You want to parent her, don't you?”

Alex looked at her girlfriend. Sometimes she didn't know where her psychologist mind was taking her. “Maybe, yea.”

“Okay.”

  
  


“I think I know why you asked now,” Ruby said as soon as the car doors had closed.

“Asked what?” Sam was only halfway listening, still waving to her friends who were leaving J’onn’s place ad well.

“When you asked if I wanted a second parent,” Ruby explained, causing her mom to turn around so quickly it almost scared her.

“Why do you think you know?”

“I saw you staring, mom. You're not as subtle as you think,” Ruby winked.

“Who do you think I was staring at?” Sam asks, a small nervous laugh in her voice as she started the car.

“That's the thing,” Ruby chuckled, “you were staring at both Alex and Lena.”

Sam stayed silent, getting out of the parking lot and starting their drive home.

“So which of them do you have a crush on?”

When Sam stayed quiet for another minute, Ruby nudged her arm. “Mom?”

“I don't know, Ruby.” She sounded annoyed, at herself more than at her daughter’s questions.

“How do you feel about them then?”

“Alex makes me laugh and I love the way she takes care of you. Lena and I have the best conversations and I feel like she knows me better than anyone,... except you of course.” Sam sighed.

“Do they make you feel butterflies?” Ruby asked with a smile.

Sam chuckled. “Maybe… a little.” She saw Ruby’s challenging look in the corner of her eye. “Okay, yea maybe they do.”

“That's adorable.”

Sam hit the air in front of her daughter. “Stop it,” she chuckled.

The traffic light before them turned red and Sam took a deep breath in as the car came to a halt. The smile on her face faded. “It doesn't matter though,” she rolled her eyes at herself. Why was she doing this? “They have girlfriends, they're happy.”

“Don't give up hope, mom.”

“I feel like I should.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lena had been spending a lot of time in the office lately, returning to her apartment late, sometimes even in the early morning. Not that Kara had talked with her driver about it…

Kara was worried about her girlfriend. A sleeping schedule like that wasn’t healthy and, as far as Kara knew her, so, very well, she probably wasn’t eating enough either.

Today, after weeks spent worrying like this, Kara decided to do something. She went to Big Belly Burgers, got the healthiest burgers they had and two salads and went to CatCo.

When she got there, the doors were already locked and when she secretly flew up to the window of Lena’s office, she didn’t find her there.

L corp. Kara flew there next. As expected, the lights in Lena’s, well, Sam’s office were still shining. Before Kara landed on the balcony, she stopped in mid-air, looking inside.

Sam was sitting on the desk chair, Lena on the desk. She wasn’t really fully sitting on it, more leaning against it, her legs crossed elegantly as her thigh brushed Sam’s knee ever so slightly.

Kara smiled. The conversation between her friend and girlfriend didn’t seem to be work-related and didn’t fit the uncomfortable, cold vision Kara had made herself from Lena’s nights on the office. The situation felt warm and familiar instead.

Kara landed on the balcony, jerking Lena and Sam out of their calm with the sound of her landing. Sam spun around in her chair and Lena moved a bit to the side quickly.

“Supergirl?” Lena asked as she quickly opened the glass door.

“Kara?” Sam asked at almost the same time.

“Hi you two”, Kara smiled and gave Lena a quick kiss on the cheek. “I thought you might be hungry!” She held out the bag with the name of their favourite burger place written on it.

Lena chuckled, confused but with pure love for Kara in her eyes. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t know you’d be at L corp so I bought one for me and one for you, but you two looked so happy so I’m sorry to interrupt,” she smiled brightly, “Sam, you can have mine, I still have pizza at home anyway.”

“Thank you,” Sam chuckled, “You don’t have to-”

“Oh, it’s okay, like I said, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Kara, we-”, Lena started, but her girlfriend stopped her with a kiss on the lips.

“Psht, no excuses, babe,” Kara winked, “I’m already gone.”

And with that, she stepped back onto the balcony and flew off, leaving the other women in a confused, awkward but thankful mood behind.

* * *

Needing some time with the people closest to her, but also not too many people at once, after a stressful week at both her workplaces, Kara had convinced Lena to invite Alex and Kelly for a double date in Kara’s apartment.

They were just sitting in the, as Kelly thought, most comfortable and adorable living room area, chatting, eating pizza and, of course, potstickers and trying to avoid the topic of work.

Alex and Lena had drifted into a work-related discussion so Kara started to clean up the pizza cartons and paper bags to throw them away.

Kelly quickly helped and soon followed her to the trash can in the kitchen.

“We’re so lucky,” she smiled, looking at the two women, whose discussion had gotten more excited so they didn’t listen to their girlfriends in the kitchen.

“We really are.” Kara’s eyes followed Kelly’s over to the living room as she started cleaning up the kitchen a little more.

“This is totally out of context,” Kelly apologised before continuing, “but have you noticed how much time Alex likes spending with Ruby and Sam?”

Kara paused in her movements, looking over at her sister again with a small, thoughtful wrinkle between her brows. “She does spend a lot of time with them. Why are you asking?”

“Oh, I just noticed how happy it seems to make her,” Kelly shrugged.

“I think she sees Ruby as her sort of foster child, you know until she can adopt her own.”

“Yes, I thought so, too.”

“Now that you point it out, though,” Kara tilted her head to the side a little as if to remember something, “I recently noticed how close Lena and Sam have gotten again.”

“I guess they both missed her and Ruby a lot while they were gone.”

“Yea, I understand that completely, she is a wonderful person!” Kara smiled.

“Do you think Alex’s seeing Ruby as her for-now child also affects how she sees Sam?”

“What do you mean?”, Kara asked. She had finished cleaning the kitchen but didn’t move back to the living room yet. She had a feeling this conversation was important to Kelly.

“If Ruby, to Alex, is her child, then she is co-parenting with Sam.”

Kara still looked a bit confused. Sometimes, Kelly admired the innocence of the other woman’s mind.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve seen them flirt a little before.”

“Oh,” Kara raised her eyebrows. “Oh…” This one sounded more worried as she looked back and forth between the girlfriends. “But she’s with you, Alex wouldn’t… no…”

“I’m not saying she is,” Kelly pointed out quickly, “I don’t even think she is fully aware of herself that she might have some feelings for Sam.”

“What are you saying then?” Kara asked.

“I’m just saying I will keep an eye on it, and if I see that there will be more, I will talk to her.”

“I really think she is happy with you,” Kara said, her eyebrows still a bit furrowed.

“But she would also be happy with her.”

* * *

“Do we think we should talk to them about it?” Kelly asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

It was a few weeks after the double date and, after Kara had met up with Sam for a movie night to catch up, she had asked Kelly to meet up at a café to talk about the situation with their girlfriends.

“I don’t know…,” Kara shrugged.

“Tell me again what you talked about with Sam,” Kelly requested.

“Well,” Kara swallowed the piece of her waffle she had just hungrily put into her mouth. “We talked about some things in Metropolis first, but that’s not important. Then we talked about Lena for a while and I noticed that she knows a lot about her, like, she even knew some stuff I didn’t really know.”

“Lena doesn’t seem like a person who talks much about herself.”

“Oh, she doesn’t, that’s why I was so surprised.”

“So, we can put that down as a sign that she feels very close to Sam.”

“Yes.”

The comfortable warmth of the café made Kara feel at ease during the short silence between them.

She giggled, causing Kelly to raise her eyebrow over the rim of her mug.

“I just remembered how we even joked about some stuff about Reign,” Kara smiled.

“So she doesn’t feel bad about that anymore?” Kelly asked and Kara noticed her friend’s psychologist mind working hard.

“I think the guilt will never fully leave her alone, but now she can joke about it a bit, so I’m very proud she has come this far.”

“That is great!”

“It is!” Kara’s attention fell back to the waffles on her plate for a while until Kelly’s next question.

“Didn’t you say you also talked about her being single?”

“Yea… she kind of brushed it off though, saying she’s happy that she has Ruby and all of us to take care of her.”

“Did she say ‘all of you’ or did she mention Alex specifically?”

Kara had to think for a second. “I think she said Alex and then me and then Lena.”

“So she is maybe beginning to see Alex as a potential co-parent as well,” Kelly half asked, half stated.

“Maybe,” something in Kara’s eyes shifted as if remembering something she wasn’t sure she should tell.

Kelly noticed and asked, “What is it?”

“I’m not sure if it’s anything really,” Kara shied away, but Kelly’s determined look made her change her mind. “I think Sam blushed a little when we were talking about Alex.

“Ha!” Kelly exclaimed, “Busted!” A puff of laughter left her mouth before she caught Kara’s thoughtful look. “Hm?”

“Don’t you think it’s a bit weird how we are shipping our girlfriends with another woman?” Kara asked.

“Society would most definitely think so,” Kelly shrugged, “But I don’t mind. And as long as you don’t mind either and they won’t mind once we actually talk to them about this, then who gives a damn about what society thinks?”

Kara chuckled and Kelly smiled because Kara’s embarrassed reaction to half curse words like “damn” was adorable to her.

“You’re right,” Kara smiled. “So, should we try to set this shit in motion?”

She said the curse word more quiet than the rest and Kelly again let out a short laugh.

“What are your thoughts?” she asked with a small mischievous smile.

Kara took out her phone and opened the messaging app. “I’m getting us a third accomplice.”

* * *

After some conversation with Kara and Kelly, Ruby gave her mother a pep talk - okay, others might describe it as more of a kick in the butt - to confront her feelings about the two women.

Sam invited everyone over to her house. Kara and Lena, Kelly and Alex.

The four women were sitting in her a bit less comfortable than Kara’s living room, one half anxiously expectant, the other nervous and confused.

Lena had shot Alex a questioning look once she had noticed their girlfriends apparently knowing what this was about, but her friend had just shrugged, looking just as perplexed as her.

Sam sat down in front of her friends, her daughter next to herself, and took a deep breath.

“Before I start, I want you to know that I am not trying to break anything,” she began, causing Lena and Alex to share another scared look. “If what I’m doing right now is too much, if I’m crossing a line or something, Lena, you can just send me back to Metropolis and we’ll never talk about this or at all again…”

Ruby caught her mother starting to ramble and nudged the side of her leg with her knee to stop her.

Sam looked at Kara briefly who looked nervous but encouraging. “I- I guess I just needed to know… I couldn’t just give up hope before I tried.”

“Sam what is going on?” Lena asked finally.

“Tell us, I’m getting a little worried here,” Alex joined in.

“Okay.” The air in the room seemed to hold a lot less oxygen with each millisecond of Sam’s silence. “I love all of you, and you know that.”

“Of course we know that!” Alex threw in.

“We love you, too.”

Kara smiled at how quickly that statement left Lena’s mouth.

“But I love the two of you differently.” Sam’s fingers weakly pointed to the to women directly opposite to herself, the thus far oblivious ones.

Both Lena and Alex looked like a deer caught in the headlights, first staring at the woman who had just actually said what she had said and then at their girlfriends who looked almost creepily calm.

“You- you…,” Alex stuttered, “Like as in- in what way different do you mean?”

“As in I want to flirt with you and maybe kiss you too.” Sam stared out of the window after this. Those branches in the wind out there were just so interesting…

Lena tried to make herself look composed again but failed miserably. “With... with both of us?” she asked. “You feel that way with me and with Alex?”

“Yes.”

“Wh- what- but…”, Alex was staring more at Kelly than Sam now. “Why do you not look like you have anything against that?”

“Because Kelly and I have nothing against it,” Kara explained from the other side of the couch.

“You don’t?” Lena burst out.

“They’re actually the ones who made me kick her butt to actually call for this meeting,” Ruby smiled proudly.

“So… you two would have nothing against it if Lena and I were… hypothetically… into Sam like that as well?” Alex asked and Kelly noticed her hand trembling a little.

“You can cut the ‘hypothetically’, babe, I see you two flirt all the time.”

“What?” Alex still didn’t seem to grasp that everyone was okay with this.

“I wouldn’t mind if after her long office hours Lena had someone taking care of her when I’m already asleep,” Kara said in a calm tone that immediately had the oxygen return to the room.

“And to be honest the divorced couple sharing custody over Ruby act doesn’t fit you two,” Kelly added, “You two should look like an actual couple that is dating.”

“So let me get this right,” Alex leaned forward, putting on a face that got close to her agent look, “Everyone here is cool if I date Kelly and Sam who also dates Lena who also dates Kara?”

“Yes,” Ruby shrugged.

“I’d like that…,” Sam blushed.

Kara clapped her hands excitedly. “Everyone happy with this?”

Something inside Lena melted as she stared at Sam deeply while holding her girlfriend’s hand. “Very.”

“It’s late,” Kelly pointed out after a brief, comfortable calmness.

“Stay,” Sam blurted out, “I mean.. If that’s okay with you… We have enough space and blankets and everything for everyone…”

The other women looked at each other, shrugging, then nodding.

“Why not,” Kelly voiced their joined reply.

For this night, Lena still cuddled with Kara, Alex with Kelly and Sam with Ruby, but everyone could feel that this was not all, that there was more, that they were one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'll be able to post next Saturday bc I'll be in Italy for the week and Idk how much time I'll have for writing. I'll do my best though


	4. Chapter 4

A longer, tighter hug. The smell of her hair. The shy, red-cheeked smiles. The promise to come back.

On the Monday after the night at Sam’s, in the elevator up to her office at CatCo, Lena remembered all this from her daily morning visit at L-Corp.

When the elevator doors opened and Lena locked eyes with her girlfriend, she knew Kara had caught her grin. She also knew she knew exactly what it meant.

The impulse to hide it, to put on a mask, overcame Lena but when she noticed Kara’s excitement, she simply blushed again.

“What?” she asked with a slight giggle in her voice when she reached Kara’s desk.

Kara got up without a word but with a bright smile on her face, and pulled her girlfriend into the enormous office, closing the glass door on the way.

“Soooooooooo?” Kara asked, her hands close to her chest as she excitedly bounced on her feet.

“Hm?” Lena made her way to her desk as if to try to escape the conversation. She knew Kara wouldn't let go though.

“Oh come on, babe, you know what I mean,” Kara whined.

Lena pretended to be busy sorting files so Kara walked around the table to stand next to her.

“I can see you grin and I know you were at L-Corp this morning so you talked to Sam so now TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!!!” Kara’s excited rant made her bounce even more.

She saw the excitement overtake Lena’s face before the CEO turned to her girlfriend, smiling brightly.

“I think we maybe flirted a little,” she opened up.

“That's no news,” Kara brushed it away with a grin, “what else?”

Lena blushed a little more. “Our hugs were longer and I think I heard her take in a deep breath as if taking in my smell and when I left I said I'd come back later but I don't know…” Lena’s rant had Kara make naww sounds the whole time.

“Then go back as soon as possible!” Kara squeaked, “And flirt more openly, ask her out, kiss her, I don't care, just get the girl!!!”

Lena stared into her girlfriend’s eyes, then the smallest bit of fear was visible in her own. “I have work to do, Kara,” she said and sat down on her comfortable desk chair.

“But you’re the boss!” Kara protested.

“Exactly,” Lena smiled up at her.

“Okay, but I'll remind you this evening to go back before she leaves!”

“Do that babe,” Lena chuckled and a deep kind of happiness, love and maybe curiosity filled her stomach.

Kara pressed a kiss on Lena’s cheek and turned to leave.

“I love you, babe,” Lena called out after her.

“I love you,” Kara smiled over her shoulder.

  
  


“I thought you had forgotten your promise.” Sam’s voice was soft and sweet like honey when she saw Lena enter her office. She got up from her beloved chair to greet her friend.

“I didn’t,” Lena said, her voice low as she hugged the other woman. “I was just nervous.”

“Why?” Sam noticed Lena’s hand lingering on her hip, not fully letting her leave the embrace.

Lena breathed in, looked into Sam’s eyes, a short flicker to her lips, back into her eyes. “Because I knew next time I'd see you I'd do this.”

She leaned forward, into Sam and the hand on the woman’s hip felt her body go soft as she leaned in as well.

Finally, the kiss screamed, and I never want this to stop.

It wasn't heated at first, more experimental, curious.

When she felt surer, Lena let her hips push lightly against Sam’s. Soft as the kiss had made her body be, Sam easily moved backwards.

When Sam’s ass crushed into the desk, their hips were pressed together even closer so Sam used the opportunity to have her tongue ask for entrance.

Lena granted it and decided that, even if it made her feel differently, this was just as amazing as making out with Kara.

* * *

The next morning, Sam went to pick up Ruby from Alex’s apartment.

When she opened the door, Alex noticed Sam’s grin and a subtle change in her overall behaviour. She didn’t quite know what to make of it so, while Ruby was running around to pick up her stuff, she started a small conversation with her friend.

“Someone’s looking weirdly happy for having spent the whole night in her office,” she grinned.

Sam giggled and it sent a warm feeling to Alex’s lower stomach. She remembered that both her sister and girlfriend knew of this and wanted her to act on it. It hit her. Sam knew as well. Sam wanted her to act, too.

“Maybe the night wasn’t spent at the desk doing boring stuff,” Sam looked around, waiting for Ruby to go to the bathroom before she continued, her voice lower. “Maybe part of it was spent on the desk doing more interesting stuff…”

If this were a comic, Alex’s jaw would have literally fallen to the floor. “You did not!”

“Well,... I didn’t technically do her… but we made out… a lot…”

Alex’s mind did not at all picture the scene very graphically right now and in that non-existent imagination, she was, of course, not at all involved.

She was allowed to act on this. Sam wanted her to act.

Before Ruby could return, she quickly whispered back, “Maybe if Lena isn’t available next time, I can be of service.”

Sam didn’t stop her eyes from roaming over Alex’s body, taking a bit longer to leave her lips. She hummed. “Maybe.”

Alex had already had a few glasses of wine when her doorbell rang that night. She looked at the time on her phone screen: 11:24. Weird.

When she opened the door, a smile quickly formed on her lips. “Sam?”

She was wearing her usual business outfit Alex had always found made her look badass and sexy. She was allowed to think that now.

“Hi.” That word alone was loaded to an extent that was barely noticeable but still had that warm lower-stomach feeling return in Alex.

“What are you doing here? Where is Ruby?”

“At Kara’s, binging some show your sister convinced her to watch with her.”

They looked into each other's eyes for longer than usual before Alex finally broke the silence.

“Uhm… wanna come in? I already opened a bottle of wine if you want some.”

“Yes, perfect!” Sam let herself drop on Alex’s couch and kicked off her shoes.

Two bottles of wine later, they were laughing loudly about a story Alex had told about her teenage self.

“And you just turned around and left?” Sam managed to ask after breathing in deeply in an attempt to calm her laughter.

“Yes!” Alex laughed just as wildly. “I wish I would have seen his face though, Kara only described it as priceless.”

“You just left him standing there with that book?” Her laughter had subsided and she was now wiping away the tears that had formed in her eyes.

“Yep,” Alex chuckled, taking another sip straight from the bottle.

Sam looked at her, the euphoria of the outburst of happiness still flooding her chest as Alex looked back at her, raising her eyebrows.

Sam sighed. “Fuck it.”

She let her hand slide past Alex’s hair, around her neck. Her fingers duck into the back of the other woman’s head and she pulled her close.

Alex was taken aback by the kiss. The warmth of Sam’s lips against hers sent a pleasant shock through her entire body before she could take back control over herself and kiss her back. She mirrored Sam in burying her hand in her hair to hold her close while her other hand found Sam’s hip.

The kiss got deeper as they got lost in each other’s body, trying to fight for dominance. Finally, Sam let her back be pushed onto the couch. She spread her legs, letting Alex glide between them and fully on top of her.

Alex pushed herself up with one arm next to Sam’s head, breaking the kiss. She was blinking rapidly, trying to keep her eyes open.

“You look tired,” Sam noticed.

“So do you,” Alex smiled weakly.

“Sleep?”

“Yes.”

Alex let her body sink fully onto Sam’s and then let her shoulder slip between Sam’s and the side of the couch. She didn’t want to hinder Sam’s breathing with her weight.

“Is this comfortable for you?” she asked before carefully letting her head rest on Sam’s chest.

“Very.” Sam wrapped her arm around Alex’s side and held her close.

Alex rested her one arm above Sam’s head and the other on her stomach before she let her eyes drop closed.

“Sleep well,” she mumbled.

Sam chuckled lightly. “You too.”

* * *

“No offence, but how did you make this work so smoothly?”, Nia asked. The other women had just told their friends about the new dating situation between them all. “As far as I know, Alex and Lena aren’t the best at telling people how they feel and with so many people involved…”

Kara looked at Kelly and laughed. “All this isn’t really their accomplishment.”

“It isn’t?”, J’onn asked.

“Kara and I brought them all together,” Kelly smiled.

“With Ruby’s help!” Kara pointed out.

“We’re the perfect matchmaker team,” the teenager grinned and high-fived the two women.

“How did you two become such good friends so quickly?” Nia asked.

Kara noticed the reporter’s curiosity in her and smiled proudly. “Come on, our girlfriends were into the same girl, we bonded over that!”

“Yes, plus my brother and her cousin have been besties for years so why shouldn't we?”, Kelly added.

Lena cleared her throat with a smile. “Well while Kara and I are dating, my brother has tried to kill her cousin many, many times.”

“Yea and your girlfriends being into another woman is normally something you get jealous about,” Sam pointed out.

Alex leaned forward, pointing at the two women. “Bottom line, you're both crazy”

“Thanks,” Kelly and Kara said at the same time, pretending to be hurt.

Everyone laughed until J’onn decided to start Games Night by placing the taboo cards on the table.

“J’onn, I think your no-couples-in-one-team-rule won’t work anymore,” Nia laughed.

“Actually,” Brainy started in his smart voice, “there still is a way.”

“Let’s try,” J’onn shrugged.

“Okay so how do we choose teams, by age?” Kelly asked.

“I take Brainy,” J’onn immediately said.

“Good choice”, Brainy nodded, high-fived him and sat next to him.

“Okay, I-,” Kelly started and was interrupted by Sam.

“Hey, who says you’re second oldest?”

“I’m sorry, I assumed… you definitely look younger than me,” Kelly apologised, “Don’t tell me you were born before 83!”

“Actually, I was born in 79 on Krypton,” Sam smiled, proud to have been right she was older.

“Wait, you’re a kryptonian?” Kelly asked.

“Yea I was sent by this weird cult to take over the planet, had this evil personality in me that fought Supergirl a bunch of times, bla bla, long story short that part of me is dead, I’m human again and yea, I’m older than you.”

Kelly was a little overwhelmed by all this information but Alex simply patted her back and smiled comfortingly.

“But still, I was born on Krypton in 1966 so I’m next”, Kara cut into the silence, making her girlfriend smile. “I take Ruby.”

Ruby and her fist bumped and Ruby sat down next to her.

“Okay, I’ll go to J’onn and Brainy,” Sam said.

“Great so now every time either I or one of my girlfriends ends up on a team with my nemesis,” Alex muttered with a half forced, half real smile.

“I thought we were friends,” Brainy said, his voice sounding a little hurt.

“She doesn’t really mean it,” Nia assured him.

“And I’ll go with you two.” Kelly high fived Kara and Ruby.

“So no more choosing for us”, Alex nodded as she scooched together with her teammates, Nia and Lena.

“Okay, let’s go”

J’onn clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention and they started the game.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little messy, I wrote most of it either on the 16h bus ride home from Italy (night bus!!!) or right after that at home, half asleep so... excuse the mess... love you and thanks for reading this stuff!!!


End file.
